When Yami Bakura Discoveres The Internet
by XxXFrankIero GerardWayXxX
Summary: Well Bakura and Marik do a searchanddestroy mission aiming at Maliks laptop so they can avoid cooking classes, but when Bakura gets home... i don't want to spoil the story so read on for details.
1. Goodmorning Day

TheGoddesOfGamez: Hi, this story isn't that funny, just R&R (I hope that means read & review) cause' otherwise I won't be able to write a new chapter… which I hope will be funnier. ENJOY!

* * *

One summer evening there was an evil scheme going on at Malik's house…

"BAKURA! MARIK!" yelled Malik from downstairs

"Hurry up Marik!" staggered Bakura

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Marik said quickly

"We can't let Ryou and Malik figure out we're throwing Malik's laptop thing in the pool!"

"Why are we doing this anyway Bakura?"

"Because Ryou and Malik have been communicating by this E-MAIL thingy"

"So?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you dupe! One of these E-MAIL'S said something about… _cooking classes_"

Marik gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"DON'T BE SO LOUD! As I was saying, the bad thing is that included _our _names and an enrollment form!"

"Oh! I remember now!"

"BAKURA! MARIK! Where are you guys?" said Malik sounding pretty insecure this time.

"Um… we're coming! Come on Marik!"

"But we're on the balcony; I haven't dropped it in yet!"

"Just leave it on the ledge!"

"Okey dokey!"

Downstairs, there was a very curious looking hikari, and a very worried looking hikari.

"Ahem! What have you two been doing exactly?" Ryou asked suspiciously though sternly.

"Ryou, be more strict! They could have destroyed something again! It's MY house after all. Anyway Ishizu and Odeon will be home soon!"

"Calm down Malik!"

"_They better not have touched my television again…"_

"Alrighty… now tell us what you have done or you two will be banned of seeing each other or communicating in any way with each other for a month! Understand?"

"Oh that's nothing…." Bakura started saying

"And no fire communicating or fireWORK communicating."

"Yeah… _um… Bakura! What do we do?"_ Whispered Marik nervously

"Marik…" Bakura started to say.

"_Why start with me! It was your idea!"_

"As I was SAYING, Marik was showing me where the…"

"BATHROOM!"

There was complete silence in the room from the minuet that word left Marik's mouth.

"He um… needed to go to the bathroom and he forgot where it was… it um… took so long because, he… um…"

"Had to gel my hair!"

"..."

"What? I did have to after all!"

"Yeah, I no…"

(Loud splash and zapping sound echoes through the house)

"Uh oh…" Marik and Bakura exchanged faces in the silence.

* * *

_Back in Bakura's house…_

(Door slams)

"Why did you two do that to Malik's laptop Bakura?"

"We, uh… We wanted to see what this E-MAIL was… and…"

"So you put Malik's laptop on the EDGE of the balcony?"

"Exactly!"

"…"

"We were... we were there because we couldn't get it… working… in Malik's room… yeah! That's EXACTLY what happened!"

"I'm going upstairs to call Malik, if you want to try out MY laptop anytime soon, ASK FIRST!"

"I need to make _one _quick phone call before you do ANYTHING! And, uh, on one of these E-MAILS, there was something about this INTERNET thingy…"

"I get it; you want to check it out"

"Yeah…"

"Fine, just don't move my laptop EVER! And no flames or liquids next to it."

"Okay." Said Bakura stubbornly dragging a wheelbarrow full of liquids, cigarette lighters and matches back into his room.

"Just let me use the phone first!"

"Go ahead…"

Bakura rushed to the phone just in time to stop Marik from making up a COMPLETELY different story…

* * *

Later that night… 

"Bakura? Are you in there?" Said Ryou in a low voice.

"Must… beat…unicorn…"

"What?"

"THE unicorn!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

TheGoddesOfGamez: Remember, R&R to get the next chapter... 


	2. The Unicorn

The Unicorn

**DaGoddesOfGamez: Well, all I got to say is hope you enjoy! And REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW some more!**

"A unicorn?"

"Yes…. King… Bentlison… to… be… precise…" said yami b. stopping word after word.

"So your trying to tell me, your battling, a UNICORN!?!?" said Ryou with a loud shouting at the end, he was tired after all.

"Yep"

"Well I guess you better stop now?"

"NO!" said Bakura in a sudden voice turning from the laptop for a second.

"Well if you don't, I'll make you."

"Yeah right, ho do you expect to do that?" said Bakura with some confidence eyes fixed on the game.

"Well, I could just take out your network connection…"

"Just try! I've got wireless on!"

"YOU BOUGHT WIRELESS OFF EBAY WITH MY CREDIT CARD!?!?!"

"Yep, and it was ALL worth it" said Bakura with a smile.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!!" screamed Ryou at the top of his voice. "get out of my bedroom! Or I will personally SMASH that laptop in front of your eyes!"

Bakura immediately stopped and turned to Ryou. His eyes were red from staring at the screen for 8 hours; he was rubbing his hands from cramps and was looking kind of sleepy. "Fine then" said Bakura finally, "but you will regret it, oh yes you will"

This gave Ryou a chill down his back. Who knows what his crazy yami would do next. Bakura was staring as Ryou as he left the room with a slight smile on his face.

The next morning, Ryou got up early, had breakfast and ran to Malik's house bashing on the door. (This is 6am if you wanted to know). "_grunts_ what is it?" Ryou bust in without thinking. Luckily no one else was awake. "Ryou, is that you? It's not like you to do this."

"Last night, Bakura was on the internet and I was so close to smashing the computer and now he's been lookin' at me funny! What do I do?" said Ryou so fast Malik could only catch half of it.

"Um… we're usually the ones asking YOU for advice. Just say I was in this situation, what would you do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well ask someone else!"

"Fine!" there was a silence "Who?"

"Aaagh!" Malik slammed the door shut and went back to bed. Ryou on the other hand was just standing… thinking.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**DaGoddesOfGamez: I'm sorry it's not that long. I guess I'm just not the story type! Just the short chapter girl. And a short story girl. I'm gonna quit with this Yu-Gi-Oh stuff until I get an idea. Or unless you guys give me an idea. I'll continue this story in my free time. So review!**


	3. WHO went to Scouts?

**XxXFrankIero GerardWayXxX: Hey guys, I've been pretty bored lately so I made this chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

.

"Oh god… so sleepy…."

"What's all the noise down there?" came a yell from upstairs.

"Now today is officially ruined" said the first voice.

"Malik! It's 6am! You know I like to sleep in until 10am!" said the voice again.

Malik slowly walked to the kitchen, since he was already awake he decided to make himself breakfast and sat at the kitchen table. He heard whining from upstairs, so after he finished his Yugi O's (the box had Yugi O's crossed out with crayon and changed to Marik O's), he went upstairs to see what Marik's problem was. "What is it now Marik?"

"…Well…"

"Yeah…" said Malik impatiently.

"…I… I can't get the television working… and I… I thought since I was awake I'd watch the Dora the Explorer special but the tv's not working… so I sent it to the shadow realm…"

"YOU SENT THE TV TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! AND ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE **DOWNSTAIRS?!?**" Malik shouted.

"Um… about that…"

"Never mind about that… that 60x40 inch plasma screen tv cost me $3000! And I expect YOU to pay for a new one… cause last time this happened **I** had to pay for it" said Malik as if saying in-your-face-its-my-victory-without-a-victory-dance-victory.

"Damn…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ryou was still thinking as he was walking home. "I'm so gonna send him to cooking classes AND bonding classes…" he said mumbling to himself. "BAKURA! I'M BACK!" he opened the door but there wasn't a yami in sight. "Bakura! Are you there?"

…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Meh hehe..." laughed Bakura in the shadows.

"Bakura! Get me down from here!" said Ryou swinging upside down from left to right. "Since when do you know how to make these traps where you make the rope circle thing and then they get caught and hang upside down?"

"Since the time you sent me to Scouts!" said Bakura triumphantly, even though Scouts was nothing to be triumphant about. "Don't worry, I don't know what those trap are called either, I ditched all those sissy lessons and went to the pocket knife classes things where you get free pocket knifes and the ones where you get to set up bear traps and stuff!"

"Oh… Now not that this is awkward or anything that I'm dangling from the ceiling or anything… but could you please… **GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!**"

"Wevur…"

**BANG!**

"Ouch!!! Kura that really hurt!"

"Gotcha!"

"Rrrrrggg…. Kura…" the yami backed up slowly "For that, you and Marik are going to cooking classes AND bonding classes with me and Malik!!!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Bakura being really dramatic, I mean come on! This is something to be dramatic about!

"Meh hehe… serves you right…" said Ryou evilly "And next time you do something stupid and idiotic that ring is long gone for the month!"

"Aw man!" clicks fingers

"Okay seriously, stop pretending to be Swiper! I know he's you and Marik's favourite character from Dora the Explorer but you gotta stop that! Bakura's not Swiper! Bakura's not Swiper! Bakura's not Swiper!"

"Aw… sorry…"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Wait a minute… let me rephrase that… **

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**XxXFrankIero GerardWayXxX: Hey guys, I've decided to keep up this story. So enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll put out the next chapter but still. Remember kids, reviewing is good for you!**


End file.
